The Dark Secrets of the Goddesses
by Ganz5684
Summary: Centuries of peace have passed since the events of Twilight Princess. With the old heroes forgotten, a mysterious evil seeps into the land. The slow death of the land forces our reincarnated hero, Link, into the fray of defending Hyrule from the dark secret that the Goddesses of Light left behind.
1. Arrival

**Prologue:**

Centuries have passed since the Hero of Twilight defeated Ganondorf, banishing the shadow from the land of Hyrule. Hyrule has flourished to the point where the people were becoming slack. They were not afraid, having no threat of evil since the Hero of Twilight and the princess Zelda defeated it long ago. With time, the great Heroes of the Goddesses slowly faded from memory. The great power of Hyrule, the Triforce, and the goddesses, who created it, lost all recognition within the people. The only lapse in peace was the great plague almost a century ago. The Hyrule slowly but surely began to wipe out the humans of Hyrule. Twenty years of the plague with no cure eventually took its toll leaving no humans left in Hyrule.

For how perfect Hyrule previously was, it could not be a perfect world forever. Soon, strange occurrences began to happen across Hyrule. Sightings of mysterious creatures have begun to pop up all over Hyrule. The weather was unusually dry causing a drought in Hyrule. Crops are dying and people began to worry about a food shortage amidst the coming winter. A general feeling of heaviness and stillness seeped into the air.

Fear of the unknown, the people pampered for so long, were beginning to mistrust one another. What was once a peaceful Hyrule is now on the verge of civil war. Families and villages stick together looking down at any outsiders. The royalty, trying to keep the peace among its people, use funds from its own coffers in an attempt to appease some of the troubles. It has troubles of its own; however, as the king of Hyrule has come down with a terrible illness. The princess, Zelda, forced by her father's illness, had to take the duties of ruler in her father's place. Being barely a teenager many look at her with contempt knowing she does not have what it took to be the ruler of Hyrule.

A cold, dry winter came and went leaving many hungry as spring has come still bringing no appeasement. Hoping for a better year, the workers of land, forced by the current state, work almost double what they have in past years to give the best chance for a better year. With the king still restricted to bed, the princess herself leaves the castle in attempt to d1o anything she can to save the dying land.

**Link:**

Link awoke to a warm sun shining on his face. He heard the sounds of birds chirping outside. He squinted waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright light after a night of sleep. A female figure moved from the window removing her hands from the now open shutters. As she came into focus, he heard her voice.

"You can't just sleep for your birthday silly!"

Link just groaned. _"Iris is too much of a morning person,"_ Link thought.

"Come on sleepy head get up!" she said playfully.

"Give me a minute," Link said grumbling. As he got out of bed, the wood floor gave a slight creak accepting his weight. He raised his arms above is head and stretched yawning. He felt the warm sun on his bare chest. He looked over at Iris who stood smiling. Her shoulder length auburn hair was up into a ponytail. Her bangs lowered on her forehead were moving in the slight breeze coming through the window. Her simple white short-sleeved dress hung to her knees. A brown belt laid across her slim waist with a small pouch on it. Her green eyes were shining as she stood there looking at him. She then walked over to Link and gave him a friendly hug. The top of her head brushing against the bottom of Link's chin. The scent of her hair giving him a warm, comforting feeling. Her hair felt soft against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday Link," she said as she broke away from the embrace smiling. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Link just nodded and watched her leave his room, hearing her light footsteps as she walked down the steps just outside his room. He looked over at his desk at the end of his bed. He walked to it, the shadow of his body outlined on the wall from the sun on his back. He looked and saw a few papers, most folded with the words: Happy Birthday written on them. He smiled, turned, and moved to his dresser next to the window. As he got to his dresser, he looked outside of his window. He saw a few people milling about near the Ordon's center fountain, making a soft bubbling noise as the water poured from the top into its base. The town clock, opposite his house, left a looming shadow across the square. As they walked on the dry ground, they left small trails of dust behind them. Life had been hard the past winter in Ordon village. However, life went on for the village.

Link opened the middle of his three-door dresser. He pulled out one of his simple white tunics. He slipped it over his head. He grabbed his leather belt on the top of his wooden dresser and slipped it around his waist over his leather pants that he had slept in. He turned and walked toward the door. He grabbed his boots by the side of the door, and put them over his cool bare feet as he walked out of the door.

Link ran his hand over top of his blonde hair in an attempt to flatten it. He started walking down the stairs, his brown leather boots not making much noise other than the soft creak as he stepped on each stair. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and as expected, Iris was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Iris said in a serious tone. Link knew her well enough to know she was just messing with him as she always did. Link just shook his head at her with a smile.

"Come on let's get our chores done early today," she said with a smile showing her white teeth. Iris was Link's friend as long as he could remember. She was the only one in Ordon close to his age. All throughout childhood, as they grew up together, they were inseparable. A mysterious stranger brought Link to the village when he was just a baby. He did not belong to a single family, but to the village as a whole. As a child, he and Iris went and played like any normal child should, but when night came, he simply stayed at the village inn. The inn owner, Hal would be the closest thing to a father Link could imagine. Hal's wife died when Link was only a few years old, leaving him with very few memories of her. When he hit his teenage years, with the help of the villagers, they built a house for Link. He has been there ever since working for his stay in the village like everyone else. He worked for Iris' father at the mill since he could work. Her father always gave him and Iris chores and jobs for them to do, often things they did together.

Iris grabbed Link's hand as she led him out the door of his small house. As they walked off the wooden porch onto the dry dirt of the village road, the town clock began to ring it deep tone from the large bell in its tower.

"_It's only 8,"_ Link thought. "_I should still be sleeping."_

The pair headed toward the large windmill atop a nearby hill. They passed a few of Ordon's villagers like Agatha, the village's cloth maker and, Kori the village's blacksmith. Each one whishing Link a happy birthday as they passed. Link loved the Hylian people of the small village. Everyone was nothing but friendly to everyone. Unfortunately, Ordon had a large flour production for a lot of Hyrule. This caused the first pointing of fingers to be to them when the drought started. It made for unpleasant experiences if anyone outside of Ordon came through, or if any of the people of Ordon travelled outside of Ordona province.

As Link and Iris reached the mill, she let go if his hand as she put one hand on the doorknob and the other on the door to push it open. The familiar creaking of moving wood entered Link's ears as he walked through the door. The large central column with the grinding wheels moving by force of the windmill outside. The air inside was still, with dust able to be seen floating in the sunlight coming through cracks in the wooden walls.

"Iris, Link?" a gruff voice said from the small room in the back corner of the mill, where packing took place.

"Yes pa?" Iris returned.

"You need to get that north field planted today."

"But pa, it is Link's…" she started.

"I know honey but it needs to get done," the voice said as shuffling was heard. Iris sighed and turned to Link.

"Come on, we better get started" she said in a somewhat defeated voice. She went to a small bench on the wall closest to them. She grabbed two bags of seeds and handed one to Link putting the other in the small pouch in her belt. Link put the bag in his own pouch as the two walked out of the mill and back onto the dusty road again. As they turned and started to walk toward the edge of the village, Link heard a noise. It sounded like a deep horn off in the distance. He stopped and holding his hand out to stop Iris.

"What?" She said oblivious to the noise.

"I heard something" he responded. He walked down toward where the entrance to the village was. Iris followed him and slowly the sound of hoof beats entered the ears of the two standing on the road. They broke out into a run to get sight of the village entrance. They stood there in awe as they saw, followed by a large cloud of dust, a troop of riders. There was three large male riders in the front in heavy plate armor. The middle of the three was carrying a large banner. Following them was a girl no older than Link or Iris. Link could not help but look a little long at her. She was beautiful. Her brown hair was flowing free in the breeze, swaying down to her lower back. An ornate golden tiara rested on the top of her head. Following her were three other males wearing lighter leather armor. Each of their horses had large saddlebags overflowing with scrolls. Link went back to look at the female figure when he felt a sharp nudge in his ribs.

"Link," Iris whispered. "Look at the flag."

Link in an attempt to get a closer look at the light blue triangular flag blowing lightly in the soft spring breeze, he put his hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. He squinted slightly and saw a familiar shape of a golden triangle with a smaller black triangle inside of it. It was atop of an outline of a bird. Realization dawned on Link.

_"What is the princess doing here?"_

**Alright, this is my first official fanfiction. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! I know it is not much...yet. I have great plans for this I hope you all stick with me. For those of you that do I thank you in advance!**


	2. One Thing After Another

**Alright, here is chapter two! Want to shout out Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony for correcting my horrible grammar! **

Link:

Link was still in awe. He watched as the two heavy riders not holding the banner dismount their white horses, making a clang as their feet hit the hard, cracked dirt. The horses swished their tails to keep the flies off their bodies. One rider went to the right side of the princess, standing next to her elegant figure atop her own noble steed. He reached his hand up and took the small hand of hers in his own, helped her dismount as her feet gently hit the dirt in a soft, graceful manner. Her deep red riding cloak swished behind her as she dropped from the height of her horse. She gracefully reached her hand up and unclasped it, removing it from around her neck and handing it to the large man next to her. It revealed her simple and very flattering, knee-length pale pink tunic. It still gave off an aura of command and respect, along with the way she held her figure. A golden yellow belt hung across her waist, accenting her slim, tall figure. The clasp on her belt had the same insignia that was on the flag, the royal seal. She wore white leggings with mid-calf length brown riding boots. Her blue eyes looked slightly tired, yet with the intensity as if they were blue fire. She stood tall and proud, looking straight at Link and Iris.

"You there!" The rider still mounted shouted as he pointed at them. Link hesitated, unsure as what to do. Never before had riders bearing the royal seal come to the little Ordon village.

"Come on," Iris muttered to him. "They mean business." Iris started to walk forward, and Link followed closely behind. He admired that about Iris, how she never seemed to hesitate, or show fear at all. The two walked toward the royal party before them. The rider not helping Zelda walked forward, his armor clanking with each step, amplified by the sudden silence and stillness of the village. Link and Iris stopped, as did the rider. The large man was a good head taller than Link, and in a deep masculine voice the man said,

"Who is in charge here?"

"Mayor Trem," Iris responded. The man looked over at her in slight surprise for a split second before regaining his composure.

"Please, we need to urgently discuss with him matters of great importance," he continued. Iris nodded. She turned to Link and said,

"Come on Link let's go get him." They both turned toward his house located next to Link's own home.

"Not you boy, let the girl go," the man said. "Tend to our horses. See that they receive water and hay." Link wanted to protest. The village only had a few animals; feeding the seven horses would take a huge hit out of the already low food supply for the village animals. "They will follow without much effort," The man continued. Link did not notice how or when but the riders riding behind the others had already dismounted. "Off with you." Link started to walk back up the hill toward the windmill where the animal barn was located. He turned occasionally, and sure enough, the horses were obediently following. He reached the old wooden building and pushed opened the large front door with a large creak. The village's mule and horse both looked up at him as he opened the door.

He led the royal horses in to the open grazing area where they promptly walked to the trough of water. He turned back to the door to get some hay for the horses. Iris was already standing in the doorway.

"What are they doing here?" She asked looking at Link, her green eyes scanning him.

"I don't know," he replied.

"They seemed awfully serious. They wouldn't tell me anything." She said smugly.

"You asked?" Link said surprised.

"I was curious." She said, shrugging.

"You are crazy!" Link said walking over to Iris. She playful hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh shush. What now?" She asked.

"I guess just go plant the field." Link really did not know what to do. It was going to be tough working in the field when he knew the princess was here in Ordon village.

"Yea I guess so, Pa will want it done, princess or no princess," she responded. "Come on let's go."

With that, Link and Iris spent the rest of the day in a field to the north of Ordon village, working the land and planting wheat. It was a comfortable spring day, warm with a slight breeze. Throughout the day, the princess kept returning to Links mind. He could tell something was on Iris' mind as well, as she was quite solemn, though they both kept quiet.

When they returned from the field, Ordon seemed as normal as ever. There was no trace of the princess or her royal guard.

"Link, don't forget we still have your birthday to celebrate!" Iris said, giving him a friendly pat on the back. Honestly, Link had forgotten about his birthday with the commotion caused earlier in the day by the arrival of the princess.

"What do you want to do Link?" she continued. Link sighed and thought for a moment.

"I don't really know," Link said honestly. He really did not. Year after year, he and Iris usually just did the same thing because Link did not know what to do, and usually ended up at his house, talking and joking around until Iris would end up falling asleep in his bed, making Link sleep on the floor. He smiled to himself as the thought of previous birthdays came into his head. He really did not mind it at all, as he enjoyed Iris' company and would welcome it always.

"Oh come on!" She said playfully throwing he hands in the air. "We can't do the same thing as last year, or the year before that!" Link merely smiled and chuckled. "You're making fun of me!" She said as she ran towards Link and jumped on his back, Link catching her legs. She started running her fist through his blonde hair and started to giggle. He started laughing as he ducked and moved around, attempting to get Iris to stop to no avail. Link started laughing so hard he eventually collapsed onto the dirt with Iris falling on top of him. Iris rolled off Link and they both laid there laughing for a good while. The laughter and giggling slowly quieted until it was silent as they both continued to lay there.

"Link?" Iris said in a soft voice.

"Mmm?" Link replied.

"Promise me things will never change, you will never change." She said. Link was stunned for a second. He had never heard Iris talk like this. She was always playful and joking around.

"Iris… are you…" He began.

"Link," she interrupted. "Just promise me."

"Ok, I promise." Link replied, still unsure of Iris' meaning behind her words. He got up and turned to help Iris up before dusting himself off. He turned and ran his hand down her back wiping the dust off her white dress. She returned the favor quietly.

"Iris…" Link began.

"Link, its nothing. Just forget it, ok?" She said, looking up at him. She gazed into his blue eyes as he gazed into her green eyes.

"Iris, you can tell me." Link said grabbing her hands in his.

"Link…I…" She said as she looked away, removing her hands from his. She turned, faced the setting sun and said, "Remember how I said they wouldn't tell me anything?" Link moved to stand next to her and nodded. "Well, my curiosity got the best of me. I may have eavesdropped on them while they were in the inn, talking to Trem."

"You what!?" Link said, surprised.

"They're going to take you away Link!" Tears started forming in her eyes. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around her slender frame.

"What are you talking about?" He said, rubbing her back. He could hear trying to hold in the tears unsuccessfully.

"They said they were looking for the best swordsman in Ordon." It was true; Link was the best swordsman in Ordon. He had started training with a sword since he was old enough to hold a stick. He spent many hours by himself in the woods practicing, and his skill further increased when a travelling sword master came to Ordon the summer he was fourteen.

"Shh," he tried to comfort her. "What makes you think they are going to take me away?"

"Why else would the princess come here herself!" Iris almost screamed at him as she buried her head in his chest. Link was silent; it was a valid point. It made him think as to why they would need him, and why the princess herself came.

"It's going to be ok," Link said, still gently rubbing her back. The sound of her tears slowly faded. She looked at him taking her hand off his chest, wiping her face with her hand. It was then he heard a familiar clanking. They both turned toward the source of the sound to see one of the large riders.

"Excuse me, sir, by order of the princess you are hereby summoned to the town square at eight sharp tomorrow morning. I cannot disclose more information on the matter. The princess herself will inform you anything you need to know. Come alone." He then turned and walked back the way he came. Link heard the sound Iris fighting to hold her tears again.

"_Well that didn't help any," _Link thought. "_Especially now that it is secretive and she can't come with."_

"Come on," Link said as he looked down at her. "Let's go for a walk." Iris sniffed and wiped her face again.

"Ok," she replied breaking the embrace. The two started to walk toward the village entrance. They walked in complete silence, the setting sun at their back. Link felt Iris' hand slip into his as they walked into the wooded path just outside of the village. Most of the trees were starting to get their spring leaves, though the trees did not look healthy. They had a sickly droop to them, as if each one was slowly dying from the inside out. Link and Iris continued down the path, as it slowly got darker and darker with the setting sun. Finally, Iris broke the silence,

"Link, what could they possibly want you for?" Link had been thinking about this since they left the village.

"I don't know. Maybe they want me to be in the royal guard?" The only logical thing entered his head since they left.

"Maybe," she replied. "It just doesn't fit."

"Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow," he said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Knowing you, you'll sleep in too much and miss it," she said lightening the mood as she returned a little to her normal playful self. Link smiled at her, then turned and looked and saw a familiar marking he and Iris left on a large old tree when they were only children. He led Iris off the main path, avoiding the twisted branches of the wilting trees. They eventually came to a small clearing. It had a homey feel to Link, as the trees surrounding the clearing felt protective. There was a soft green moss covering the ground with a long fallen tree in the middle. He led Iris to it, and still grasping her hand sat down next to her. Iris leaned and put her head on his shoulder as they watched the fast fading light of the sun dance across the branches of the nearby trees. It was a very quiet night, as the breeze had died down making it very still in the clearing. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her protectively. She removed the band holding her hair in a ponytail, letting it fall.

"Link, you can't go…" She said quietly.

"I may not have a choice, Iris, but if I can stay I will." He replied in a comforting tone. She sat up and turned to face him. She leaned in and placed her forehead on his. Link looked into her teary green eyes.

"I just…I don't know what I would do without you." She said. Link felt a warm touch on his neck as she placed one of her hand behind his neck. He then laid his other hand over hers on her lap. She leaned in further and Link closed his eyes as he felt the warm soft touch of Iris' lips on his. Her scent filled his nostrils as his senses and emotions were going crazy. A fiery sensation starting at his lips raced down his entire body, all the way to his toes. His heart was pounding as they held the kiss. She was the one to pull away. (Iris) removed her hand from his neck and put them under her head as she laid her head on his lap, propping her feet on the log. Link did not know what had just happened. Here he was with his childhood friend, next thing he knew he was she had kissed him. Secretly Link loved the sensation of her lips. He had never thought of Iris in this way; she was always just Iris, but he did not know anymore. He was confused with the day, and many thoughts raced through his head.

There the two sat until the sun went completely down and it got dark. He could feel the warmth radiate off Iris and he could start to feel the chill of the cool spring night. She started to shiver slightly.

"Should we go back?" he asked Iris running his hand through her hair.

"I guess so you don't oversleep, and miss your summons tomorrow morning." She said as she lifted her head of his lap. She turned and started to put her hair back up into a ponytail. Link did not say anything, as he was honestly unsure of what was to await him in the morning. Suddenly Iris froze looking behind Link.

"LLL….LLLink" She said shaking and frozen.

"What is…" he got off before he heard the most terrifying howl he had ever heard. It was mixture between a screech, a growl and moan all at once. The sheer volume of it made him want to cover his ears. He turned, afraid of what he was going to see. There in the darkness, looking at the two of them was a pair of glowing red eyes, appearing fiery in the dusk.

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Gift or Curse?

**Link:**

Link stood frozen, the eyes staring into his soul. The mysterious creature let out another nightmarish, hair-raising howl. Link felt Iris' small warm hand slip into his.

"Come on." She whispered as Link began to feel a small tug on his hand.

"Going somewhere?" Said a voice in a low demonic hiss. Link could not pinpoint its location; it seemed to come from all around him, enveloping him. The tugging on Link's hand ceased.

The eyes were unwavering, their intensity piercing through him, as he stood frozen in terror. The voice began to laugh with an evil hiss. It made the hair on the back of Link's neck stand on end. He felt a chill seeping through his skin into his very soul. Anything beyond the clearing was black as if all light had been sucked away, leaving a deep void. A shadowy fog began to roll into the clearing. Link felt a strong tug on his arm as he turned to see Iris's hand grabbing his forearm, in an attempt to get him to move.

"Link! Let's get out of here!" Iris shouted at him. The demonic laughter continued as Link began to run alongside Iris. Suddenly, Link heard Iris cry out in pain, as he turned to see her falling over. A dark ribbon, as if made of blackest smoke, ran over Iris's body as she continued to writhe in pain, her body convulsing.

"Iris!" He shouted as he stopped and turned. He went over to her shaking body and bent over to pick her up. As soon as he touched her body, the shadowy ribbon ran up his arm. The pain was the most intense agony he had ever felt. He collapsed onto his knees, and his body began to feel like thousands of needles were inside his skin working his way out. His vision blurred as he fully collapsed onto the ground muttering "Iris…" losing consciousness from sheer pain.

_Link awoke on a soft bed of grass. "What the-? Where am I?" He thought. He picked his head up and looked around. He was at the base of a hill covered in ankle high soft grass. Everywhere he looked was just a sea of green. The only land feature was the hill right in front of him. There was a soft glow coming from the top of the hill, which was too steep for Link to see the top. He began to walk up the hill, many thoughts racing through his head. When he reached the top, there was a glowing figure with its back turned to Link._

"_Hero…" A silky, ethereal motherly voice said. Link looked around. He was not sure if he had heard the voice in his head or had physically heard it. "I am Lavina, a watcher sent by the goddesses long ago. A great evil is now contained within you."_

"_What?" Link thought._

_The figure in front of Link turned to face him. She was the most beautiful being Link had ever seen. Lavina was a pure white glowing light in shape of a slender young woman. The front of her straight hair fell down her shoulders and across her chest. She was floating about knees height off the ground, though her face never moved as if she was standing on solid ground. Link felt safe and comfortable, as he felt an aura of purity and safety around her. Lavina continued,_

"_An evil so ancient, it was here when this world was created. It was here during the time of the great goddesses of light. You may know about the three who created this world, Din, Nayru, and Farore. However, there was a fourth. Freya, the fourth, was the goddess of love. She helped the others when they created this realm. Freya wanted her own inspirations put into this world, bending and twisting reality to her own wants. The other goddesses; however, would not have it. The three, forced by Freya's intentions, had to remove her influence by imprisoning her away from this world. Distraught and angered, she secretly made plans of her own to destroy the created works of the others. When the goddesses left Hyrule, leaving the Triforce, she poured her entire essence into a twisted, evil relic of her own. She corrupted a great being of this world as its protector. She herself has power matching the Triforce as her relic contained her entire being, her every aspect. You felt her touch begin to corrupt you, and you would have succumbed had it not been for the intervention of the goddesses. They brought you here, to the sacred realm to bestow upon you the only thing to withhold the great evil that now runs through your veins, the Triforce." _

_With that, she held up her hands and slowly appearing in front of Link's eyes was a golden triangle. The triangle gently flowed from her hands, moving in front of Link. Its shiny surface radiated a feeling so powerful; it seemed to vibrate the very aura around it. _

"_Is there not three parts?" Link said in his mind, knowing the being before him would hear._

"_The Triforce has been split into its three parts: wisdom, power, and courage. When the first came seeking the Triforce, she did not possess a balance of the three, thus it has been split. Bestowed upon you is the Triforce of power, as you do not possess the impurity of envy, one part of the evil within the evil relic of Freya." Link reached out to the floating triangle in front of him. Before he could touch it, it condensed into a single ray, piercing through his chest. He felt hot as pure energy flowed through him. _

"_Go back now and rid the remaining evil within you. Only then can you defeat the evil that has come upon Hyrule." The ray of light faded, Link's vision faded as he felt weak, and collapsed onto the soft grass._

Link awoke to the sounds of insects chirping. He had so many questions, so many unanswered thoughts. He opened his eyes to pitch black. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he became familiar with where he was. The familiar shape of the clearing and the large fallen tree came into shape. He looked around. There was no sign of the creature or its shadow. Link heard a soft, slow breathing. It was then he remembered "_Iris!" _ He looked down and saw her crumpled shape on the ground. He kneeled next to her, reaching out his hand gently touching her shoulder. As soon as his fingers made contact with her shaking body, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He winced in pain, but it quickly subsided. He gently shook her as he said in almost a whisper,

"Iris? Iris are you ok?" When she did not respond Link began to think. He had to do something; he could not just leave her there. He had to get her back to the village. Link quickly moved his arms under her small, and to him, fragile body. He was surprised at how light she felt. He cradled her, her head resting against his chest. Link began to carry her out of the clearing back onto the road. It was no easy feat as it was hard to see to avoid hitting Iris with any of the twisted branches. He got back onto the main road, looking down the path. He saw the faint glow of the small village in the distance. It was an easy journey carrying Iris once he was back on the road. Link wondered how late it was as he got close to the village. He did not want anyone to see him carrying the limp Iris through the village, especially since he did not know what her current state was. Iris had stopped shaking, but he felt Iris twitch. He heard a weak, feeble voice.

"Link?"

"Iris!" He almost shouted. He looked around cautiously to see if anyone had heard him. Iris only moaned and used her hand to clench onto the tunic on Link's chest. Link carefully and quietly brought Iris to his house. He shut the door behind him carrying Iris through his dark house. He knew the way like the back of his hand, and he had no trouble carrying Iris to his bed laying her gently into it. She only moaned some more. He went over to his desk, lighting a candle allowing the soft glow to enter the room. He pulled up a chair next to his bed near Iris who was slowly becoming more conscious.

"Iris?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Link?" Iris replied in a confused voice.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on hers.

"Link…what happened?" She asked slowly rolling over to face him.

"I don't really know." He said truthfully.

"I had the strangest dream after the pain hit me." She said still seeming to be unaware of her surroundings.

"You too?" Link asked.

"Yea." She said shakily. "A lot of it I didn't understand. Something about this Triforce and an ancient evil." Link remembered Lavina's words:

"_When the first came seeking the Triforce, she did not possess a balance of the three, thus it has been split." _

"_So, Iris was the first to get the Triforce." _He thought. "_But wait, Iris wasn't seeking the Triforce. So she wasn't the first." _Link sat there deep in thought trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Did you receive a part of the Triforce?" He asked Iris.

"Yes." She said. "The Triforce of courage." Link worked it out in his head. That means one other had been seeking the Triforce, and they had gained the Triforce of wisdom. Link's shoulder began to burn again, making him give a small yelp, as the pain was a little too much. He heard Iris also give off a slight moan of pain. He got up and went over to his desk grabbing another candle and lighting it. He then walked out of his room and over to the washroom located directly across from his. He set the candle in his hand near a large bowl of water. The light of the candle filled the small room making Link's shadow dance on the walls. He took of his tunic throwing it on the floor. He turned looking at his reflection of his shoulder in the large bowl of water. A small gasp escaped his mouth. There on his shoulder was a golden triangle, with two points touch two similar triangles. However, these triangles were not golden. They were a deep jet black. He touched the markings on his shoulder, though he only felt skin, and his fingers rubbing his shoulder.

"Link?" Iris said in a loud surprised voice. He ran back into his room, back to Iris. He felt his face get hot as Iris slowly lifted her dress revealing her inner thigh. There, similar to his, Iris had the Triforce, once gold triangle two jet-black ones.

"What does this mean?" She looked up at him, lowering her dress again.

"Lavina did say I had to remove the evil inside of me first." Link said, deep in thought.

"Me too." She replied. Before Link could think much more, he heard a soft knock on the door downstairs. His stomach dropped.

"_Somebody saw or heard us." _He thought. Link looked at Iris, and she looked back at him. The knock came again this time only slightly louder.

"They know we are here." Iris said. Link reluctantly walked out of his room and down the steps. He reached the door not know who he would find on the other side. He slowly opened the door, feeling a cool breeze on his still bare chest. He had forgotten he did not have a shirt on. There standing on his porch was a slim figure, wrapped in a heavy cloak with a large hood. Looking down the stranger said in a distinct, female voice:

"Are you Link, swordsman from Ordon?"

"Yes." He replied, unsure of the stranger's intentions.

"We need to talk." The stranger said walking past Link into the house removing her hood as she did so. She turned to Link and said, "Come, I believe there is an Iris here too?" Link stood at the door in shock. Here in his home, was the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.


End file.
